


Very sweet

by Eowima



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eowima/pseuds/Eowima
Summary: “I swear, it’s sweets.”“It’s sweet?”“No I mean,actualsweets, I wanna hide candy in his room.”or: Daisy’s noticed that Lincoln seems a bit down lately, and she’s not sure what to do to help... Until she gets an idea, thanks to Fitz’s unhealthy choices of lunch. Now she has a plan, a Jemma to help, and hopefully a Lincoln that soon won’t be sad anymore...
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: Agents of SHIELD Secret Santa 2020





	Very sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmilyJaneDancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmilyJaneDancer/gifts).



> Merry Christmas from your Secret Santa, EmilyJaneDancer! :D Hope you enjoy this and have a wonderful Christmas ♥ :D

**Very sweet**

Daisy notices the shift almost instantly. She cannot say how it happens, and what it’s all about, but she _knows_ the instant his mood changes. Not that it’s obvious. On the contrary, it’s actually very faint, almost imperceptible. He still smiles and talks and interacts with people as he always does, but there’s a lingering sadness in his eyes and his stance, and she picks up on it every time she sees him.

She has no idea what triggered it. She wishes she could ask him, but she also knows how private he can be, and she doesn’t want to scare him off. Their relationship is slowly evolving, they’ve kissed a few times already and she must admit she likes what they are to each other. But they haven’t exactly talked about the terminology per se, and in any case she doesn’t want to pry.

What she does want to do though, is make him feel better.

Still, she knows that sometimes all you need is, well, _time_ to process whatever that’s bothering you – as Fitz would say – and she’s trying her hardest to let him do just that.

That is, until Jemma actually starts noticing it too.

She walks up to her one day at lunch, when Lincoln hasn’t come back yet from his physical training with May, and after a few minutes of their usual comfortable chatter, Jemma’s expression switches to more serious. “Is everything okay with Lincoln?” she asks, in a soft and kind voice. She seems to hesitate when Daisy doesn’t reply, poking the steamed vegetables in her plate like she’s looking for the right words. “It’s just, he seems a little down lately.”

“Yeah I’ve noticed too,” Daisy eventually sighs, “but I don’t know if I should do something about it or just… let him be for now?”

The empathetic smile Jemma gives her at that reinforces the idea that this is probably the best option, and yet the more she thinks about it, the more she actually wants to _do_ something. Not pry or anything, not ask him what’s up, just, do something to lift his spirit. It’s cheesy, probably, but she kinda wants him to be happy. She’s not entirely sure since when their relationship moved in that particular direction, but yeah.

She doesn’t want to let him stew in his problems on his own.

She wants to poke him and make him laugh and take his mind off of anything unpleasant.

Probably not the healthiest thing, but whatever.

She wants to do this. Whatever _this_ is.

Inspiration strikes her a few minutes later when Fitz plops down in the seat next to Jemma, who promptly starts to bug him about his choice of lunch: a candy cane, a handful of miniature Reese’s cups and a Sneaker bar. “Is this really all you’re going to eat?” Jemma asks in a judging tone, Daisy chuckling when Fitz rolls his eyes ostensibly.

“Someone dropped those in the lab earlier,” he whines a little, “I wasn’t about to let them go to waste. Come on Simmons, it’s Christmas in a few days.”

“Doesn’t mean you should kill your liver because of it,” she retorts, staring him down accusingly when he smirks at that.

“My liver’s fine Jemma, I’m Scottish.”

Daisy chuckles again as Jemma rolls her eyes with a heartfelt sigh then swats his elbow away when he pretends to nudge her with a smirk. He proceeds to unwrap his Sneaker bar, and Jemma goes back to her perfectly healthy meal, mumbling in her beard about irresponsible _people_ , and Daisy thinks to herself it’s really nice to see these two bicker again. With everything that’s happened this year and the last, Fitz-Simmons really deserve a nice, peaceful Christmas.

She knows it’s still complicated between them, and that neither of them really knows where they stand in their relationship, but she’s convinced that they’re slowly getting there. If there’s one thing she knows, it’s that these two belong together.

The other thing she now knows, is that she has a _plan_.

Fitz-Simmons are back to talking about science stuff, like they always do, so Daisy takes this as her cue to stand and leave them to it. Before she does though, she snatches a Reese’s cup out of Fitz’s tray, grinning at his dramatically offended face. “I’ll see you guys later,” she tells them, grabbing her tray and walking away before Fitz can complain.

She knows what she wants to do now.

**xxx**

Half an hour later, she’s back in the base after her impromptu outing to buy what she needed, ready for her afternoon of work. Part one of her plan is complete, now she needs the help of someone. She pretends she needs to stop by the lab at some point, and drags Jemma into a quiet corner of the room.

“I need your help,” she tells her very seriously, and her friend frowns instantly.

“Oh no, what are you planning again?” she asks rhetorically, offering her most disapproving look.

“Nothing!” she cries, rolling her eyes. “If I was planning a prank on someone I would obviously go to Fitz, not you.”

“That’s true,” Fitz chimes in as he passes by with an amused smirk. It’s Jemma’s turn to roll her eyes, as the other two fist-bump enthusiastically.

“Now _shoo_ , Leopold,” Daisy adds, waving him off, and his ridiculous pout actually gets a fond smile out of Jemma. Daisy’s pretty sure her friend’s eyes move to Fitz’s butt as he walks away mumbling, but she decides not to mention it for now – she would, but then again she’s in a bit of a rush, and it’s not like she’s never going to catch Simmons ogling Fitz ever again. It’s been happening a lot more lately, and she’s _there_ for it. “So, I need your help.”

“What for?” Jemma retorts, her frown returning slightly.

“I wanna surprise Lincoln.”

“And? Gosh you’re killing me with all the details here.”

“ _Ugh_ , easy with the sass Simmons what the heck,” Daisy laughs, shaking her head in shocked amusement at her best friend. “Any _way_ , I want to hide a few things in his room, but to do that I need to make sure he doesn’t come in while I’m still there.”

“Sounds awfully like a prank to me,” Jemma sighs a little, but there’s a small smile tugging at her lips again, and Daisy knows she’s almost convinced. She feels a surge of fondness for her best friend, and resists the urge to hug her.

“I swear, it’s sweets.”

“It’s sweet?”

“No I mean, _actual_ sweets, I wanna hide candy in his room.”

The unimpressed look Jemma gives her at that makes her chuckle. “You planned this,” she accuses her, crossing her arms in a falsely annoyed gesture.

“The pun? Actually no, that was me being genuinely hilarious.”

“When do you want to do this?” Jemma asks, and now Daisy knows she’s all business, _à la Jemma Simmons_ , something that she definitely appreciates about her. If she’d asked Fitz, she’s pretty sure he would have spent at least ten minutes buggering her about what kind of candy she should have chosen and if he could have some as a payment for his services.

“In about an hour? If you could drag him into the lab or whatever, that would be great.”

“For how long?”

“I dunno, how long does it take to hide candy in a room?”

“That’s probably something Fitz knows the answer to,” Jemma chuckles, her eyes moving to the other side of the room where her lab partner is currently working on what looks like a new hand for Coulson. Daisy wonders if this one will shoot lasers or something. She makes a mental note to ask him next time they go out for their weekly fast food outing.

“I’d rather keep this between us,” she tells Jemma with a shrug, and her friend gives her a curious side-eye in response. “If we tell him there’s no guarantee he’s not gonna sneak into Lincoln’s room and steal everything.”

“Ugh, yeah you’re probably right,” Jemma sighs, but there it is again, that small, fond grin that she only has on when talking about or with Fitz, and Daisy smiles to herself. These two idiots are so disgustingly into each other it’s insane. “Alright, well I’ll text you when I get to him then.”

“Thanks Jem, you’re the best,” Daisy says in a happy tone, and Jemma rolls her eyes, barely managing to hide that ‘I know’ smirk of hers. “Great, see you later then!”

She hugs her quickly, then waves goodbye to Fitz, who gives her a goofy grin and proceeds to wave back with Coulson’s prosthetic hand. He earns himself a roll of eyes from Jemma, and a giggle from Daisy as she walks out of the lab with a light spring in her step.

Her plan is going perfectly, and that’s always nice.

She rushes through her work for the next hour, constantly checking that her candy bag is still under her desk in the computer room, and when she finally gets Jemma’s text – at exactly 4 pm, gotta love that weirdo’s timing – she jumps to her feet and pretends she needs a bathroom break. She probably didn’t need to justify herself. Not like Hunter pays much attention to what she’s saying anyway.

She sneaks around the corner, walking fast in the hallway in front of the lab, and spots Jemma in a passionate conversation with Lincoln there. It only then strikes her that Jemma might not have been the best choice ever since she’s not so great at the lying thing – although she _is_ a lot better at it than she was back when they first met, to be fair. But then again, it does look like she’s handling it fairly well at the moment – she isn’t making that weird face she used to make on the Bus whenever she lied, for starters – and Daisy figures the scientist’s probably asking Lincoln questions about inhuman biology for a change.

Daisy sneaks into his room, closing the door quietly behind her after she’s made sure no one saw her. She assesses the room for a minute, and then she gets to work. Jemma is supposed to text her if she doesn’t manage to keep Lincoln distracted long enough, so she keeps her phone in her hand just in case. She ruffles through her bag of candy and tries to find all the most improbable places where to leave candy.

Under his pillow. In the drawer of his bedside table. In every pockets of every hoodie and vest in his dresser. On top of the mirror next to the door. She slides a candy cane in lieu of a bookmark in the files on his desk she’s given him the day before about a few new Inhumans surfacing in Mexico, and scatters Reese’s cups all over his desk. She’s sneaking into his bathroom and hiding Starbursts under his clean towels, behind his shampoo bottle, and even on top of the toiler paper roll because that’s pretty hilarious she thinks – when suddenly her phone buzzes in her hand with a call.

“Hello?” she whispers, exiting the bathroom and heading for the door, already suspecting what’s happening.

“Abort mission,” Jemma whispers back, and her worried tone makes Daisy chuckle. “He said he had to check something and I tried to keep him in the lab but he got suspicious, I’m pretty sure he’s coming your way, I’m so sorry.”

“That’s fine,” she giggles, closing the door behind her and walking down the hallway quietly. “I was done anyway, I’ll–”

“Hi.”

She jumps, startled, almost dropping her phone as she stops in her tracks. Lincoln is standing in front of her, arms crossed over his chest, and she has to bite down her lip to avoid smiling because he does look very suspicious indeed. “I’ll call you back, _Bobbi_ ,” she tells Simmons before hanging up and sliding her phone back in her pocket, then offers Lincoln her sweetest smile. “Hi.”

“What are you doing?” he asks, his blue eyes narrowed at her.

“What?” she retorts, all innocent in the face, and she thinks she’s being pretty convincing even if he’s obviously not having any of it. “Nothing, what are _you_ doing?”

She watches with a slight smirk as he tries not to roll his eyes. He stares at her for a couple more seconds, but her poker face must be quite good because he then runs a hand through his hair, his expression moving from suspicious to a little shy. “Well, I was looking for you actually.”

“Yeah?” she asks quietly, wondering hopefully if this is going where she wants it to go.

He nods, moving a little closer, and her heart does a little flip in her chest for no reason. “Yeah, I was thinking we could, I don’t know, watch a show together tonight or something.”

“I’d like that,” she nods, biting her lip, and internally cheering when she catches his eyes looking down at her mouth. She ponders for half a second, then goes for it, because why the heck not. Standing on her tiptoes she presses a light kiss on his cheek, a little too close to the corner of his lips to be innocent, then grins when she moves back and sees the light flush on his cheeks. “I’ll see you later then,” she tells him quietly, and he just nods without a word, and she can feel his sharp blue eyes following her as she walks away.

It’s sending shivers down her spine, and she loves it.

**xxx**

“So _someone_ scattered candy all over my room today.”

Daisy looks up from her spot on the couch next to Jemma, meeting Lincoln’s playful eyes, and her heart skips a beat in her chest. There’s a grin on his lips, his gaze is searching hers, and she knows he knows who that someone is – which makes sense, obviously, it’s not like either her nor Jemma were very inconspicuous about any of this. It seems to have worked though, even for a few moments, because the lingering sadness she’s been witnessing in his eyes lately is nowhere to be seen at the moment. There’s only amusement now, and maybe something else she’s not quite ready to put into words just yet, but that she knows is probably mirrored in her own gaze.

That’s alright, they’ve got all the time they want to put words and labels on things, she thinks.

“ _What_?” Fitz gasps around a mouthful of food. He’s sitting on the other side of Jemma, half of his face hidden behind a massive sandwich. “ _Ugh_ , you’re so lucky.”

Daisy spots the involuntary little pout on Jemma’s face before she can hide it, and she reaches across her best friend to slap Fitz’s knee. “Whatcha eating there, Fitzy?” she asks with a raised eyebrow as he glares at her.

It’s quite funny to see his face light up instantly at the question. “Oh, it’s that sandwich Jemma makes, prosciutto and buffalo mozzarella with a _hint_ of her homemade pesto aioli, I haven’t had one in _months_ with everything that’s happened, she just–” his voice trails off as his eyes meet Jemma’s, and then he’s blushing, and Jemma’s blushing too, and Daisy can’t believe how cute these two idiots are, and how much she loves them.

She turns back to Lincoln, her lips stretching in a happy grin when she finds him already looking at her. The things she’s reading in his blue gaze are almost overwhelming, making her heart pound in anticipation in her chest, and she loves it.

“Do you–”

“Yep,” she nods, jumping to her feet and sliding her hand in his. “Lead the way.” The happy sort of surprise on his face is everything, and she really wants to kiss him, but she figures they have plenty of time for _that_ once they’re back in his room. She turns to her friends on the couch, grinning at Jemma’s knowing smirk and Fitz’s mouth full of sandwich. “Goodnight nerds, don’t have _too much_ fun!”

They both blush again, obviously avoiding each other’s eyes, and Daisy giggles as Lincoln drags her out of the common room. “Are you ever gonna stop teasing these two?” he asks with an amused shake of his head, walking towards the living quarters.

She can barely hold back her scoff. “Why? It’s never _not_ fun to mess with them, plus it’s insane how dumb two geniuses like them can be.”

“They’re getting there.”

“Very, _very_ slowly,” she sighs, but she’s grinning again. He’s still holding her hand, and she enjoys the feeling of his fingers around hers very much. “If they knew what they’re missing, they’d get there faster.”

He slows down his pace at that, stopping in the middle of the empty hallway, and looks back at her. His smile is soft, and his eyes are searching again. She can feel her cheeks warming up under his thoughtful gaze, but it’s definitely not unpleasant. “So what was that all about?”

“You looked like you were having a tough time with something,” she half-shrugs, looking down at their entwined hands in a fit of sudden shyness she can’t quite explain to herself.

But Lincoln’s not having any of this. He’s moving closer, his free hand moving up to lightly cup her cheek, and she looks up to meet his gaze and holds it, her heart pounding in her chest from the twirl of raw, beautiful emotions in his eyes. “That’s… very sweet.”

She lets out a breathless chuckle at the obvious mirth in his voice, and she’d tease him for being so corny, but then again she did make the same joke earlier so there’s that.

It doesn’t matter anyway, because then they’re kissing, and she forgets everything but the softness of his lips, the warm embrace of his arms, and the delicious tingle running through her. He always swears he doesn’t use his powers on her when they kiss, but he’s the only person who’s ever had that effect on her.

But maybe he’s telling the truth.

Maybe it's something else.

Maybe it _means_ something.

She thinks she’d like it very much, if it does.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated ♥ Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, and happy end of the year to all! ♥


End file.
